


Dragonsbane

by dionysus_bound



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Sleeping Beauty, Community: trope_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dionysus_bound/pseuds/dionysus_bound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To save his kingdom from a rampaging dragon, Tony and his team will search out a fabled source of powerful dragonsbane. Unfortunately, the stories forgot to mention it wasn't a plant they were searching but a man. A man who'd been asleep for centuries, waiting for true love's kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragonsbane

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as my first attempt to create a [ fanmix](http://dionysus-bound.dreamwidth.org/2370.html#cutid1) for a spot on my trope bingo card. I had no idea what I was doing, so I went about it the way I would outline a story and chose songs that would fit into each part of the outline. The problem with this approach is that I pretty much wrote the story in my head.

_ Long, long ago, five heroes rode out of Stark’s kingdom. A foul Black Dragon terrorized the land and brash Prince Tony, along with his four faithful companions, left in search of dragonsbane to slay the fearsome beast… _

“Huh. It really does exist,” Tony mused, staring at the vaguely castle shaped thicket of thorns. After riding through the twisted, dead-feeling landscape for the past two days, he was relieved to actually see something alive. If dark and foreboding.

He could feel four sets of glares aimed at his back. Nonchalant, he rolled his shoulders and twisted on his horse to flash an innocent smile. 

Natasha nudged her mount forward and snarled at him from much too close for his comfort. 

“Stark, you had us ride half-way across the continent, in search of a mythical castle, and _you_ didn’t even believe it was real?”

“Well, theoretically, it _probably_ existed **.** At least, the myth was likely based on…”

He trailed off when Natasha’s scowl deepened, Bruce and Clint exchanged exasperated eye-rolls and Thor gave him a sad, disillusioned look. 

Sighing, he knew there was no point in defending himself, since he’d been right and the castle was _right there_. No matter how right he was, they never understood his leaps of logic.

“Look, the legends say the most powerful dragonsbane that ever existed could be found here. Before the castle was cursed, that is.” Tony frowned, trying to remember more about the tale, but there had been many, many scrolls and now all the stuff he’d read, trying to find a way to save their kingdom, kind of blurred together. 

“It’s our best shot. The Black Dragon incinerated every field, meadow and forest where dragonsbane once grew, and nothing else we’ve tried has so much as scratched its scaly hide.”

The other four warriors looked frustrated, but none of them could argue with the basic facts. They had all sworn oaths to defend Tony’s father’s kingdom and nothing in their homeland could stop the enemy laying waste to it. Legends and myths were all they had left. Leaving the kingdom in the hands of Fury, Coulson and the regular army had been a risk, but if their little band could find the fabled herb, they might have a shot of winning.

#

It took hours to break through the thorns. Tony hacking with his sword, Thor punching through with his enchanted hammer, Natasha slipping in and out of incredibly tight spots to find the quickest, easiest way through and Bruce and Clint guarding their backs as the inched incrementally closer to their goal

They’d past the occasional skeleton, sometimes alone, sometimes grouped together, and Tony couldn’t help a shiver of apprehension each time they caught sight of bleached bone. Then there was that one, tense moment, somewhere in the middle of the never-ending thicket, when one too many scratches had set Bruce off in a swearing fit. He’d managed to get back control before his anger triggered his curse, and left them at the mercy of his darker half, but it had made them all redouble their efforts to get out of the mess as quickly as possible.

Once inside, the castle was even freakier. The place was immaculate and perfectly preserved. As if the inhabitants had left only that morning instead of untold centuries before.

It was also huge. And Tony was beginning to feel a deep sense of foreboding at the daunting task of searching the entire fortification. They needed to find a stash of dragonsbane and get home while there was still a kingdom to return to. Coulson and Fury were good, but once the Black Dragon decided to stop playing with its food, nothing and no one could prevent it from leaving the land a smoldering pile of ash.

By unspoken agreement, they split up, starting on the ground floor. Tony found himself rifling through the cavernous Great Hall, all set up as if the evening meal was imminent. Sideboards and buffets, serving stations and tables ready for a staff of a hundred to appear at any moment and serve a royal feast. He swallowed hard, thinking of home. There wouldn’t be even this faint memory of their existence, if they couldn’t find some kind of weapon.

“Hey, guys,” Natasha’s voice carried from somewhere deeper in the castle. “Come here.”

There was no stress in her voice, but something about it made Tony hustle anyway. 

Only small shafts of late morning sun filtered into the room through the windows depressing view of tangled thorns. Natasha had lit the multitude of candles around the room, as well as small torches set in the two alcoves flanking the fireplace. A large desk, a high-backed settee and several bookcases made the spacious room feel crowded. In addition to the ostentatious furniture, one of the alcoves held an open book raised high on a pedestal and the other the statue of a handsome young man. 

Tony dismissed it all to focus on his teammate, who stood empty handed in the middle of the room.

“Did you find something?” 

“That.” 

She waved toward the statue, eyes tight with resignation and disgust. Tony stepped up to examine the bronze more closely while the others filed into the room behind him. 

The man was young, maybe twenty. But handsome, with a strong, square, stubborn jaw. Determination and strength in every line. A hint of a satisfied smile curved the metal lips. Tony assumed the creator had taken artistic liberty with the body, because it was a sculpted perfection of lean muscle over every inch of the man’s body. If he’d been real, Tony would probably have already been flirting.

But he doubted Natasha had called him in to drool over the artwork, so Tony frowned and took a half step back, trying to see what had bothered his teammate. Nothing jumped out at him, except the incongruous pose. The man was obviously a warrior. But he wore only light chainmail. He held a large shield on one arm but the other hand rested, empty, on his hip. He carried no weapon of any sort.

Finally, he shook his head and looked back. “He’s very handsome, Nat, but I don’t think we can get it out of here and drag it home so you can put it in your bedroom.”

She reached out and swatted the back of his head, then pointed at the base of the statue. “Read the plaque, Tony.”

Prince Steven. _The Dragonsbane._ A date of birth was carved underneath but the spot where his death would be recorded remained blank.

Tony blinked and read it again. 

“It can’t be.”

“I think it is, Tony,” Bruce murmured from where he was staring up at a tapestry hanging above the fireplace. A small blond figure with a large shield was depicted, over and over, defeating dragon after dragon with his bare hands. “The dragonsbane we came to find wasn’t the poison we need. It was a dragonslayer, who died centuries ago.”

“Damn it!” 

For a minute, the anger burned so bright in his gut, Tony felt like he was on fire. But it flared out quickly, leaving him feeling hollow and empty. He’d risked everything on a torn piece of scroll that had promised him an answer. He’d been impulsive, yet again, sure the quest would bring them the solution they so desperately needed. Instead, he’d taken the kingdom’s best defenders on a wild goose chase. He slumped down onto the settee and scrubbed his hands over his face.

“Don’t give up yet, Tony.” Clint patted him on the shoulder.

“Aye, the warrior was great, but he must have had some secret to vanquish so many fearsome foes. Perhaps he left it behind.” Thor added sagely.

“Right, exactly, we should keep searching…” Clint looked around, as if the answer would magically appear.

Natasha had moved over to the open book while the others were giving him a pep talk. She flipped a few pages, frowned, then started to read out loud.

“‘… and all the witches, sorcerers, fairies and magical creatures of the land were invited to the naming ceremony of the beloved prince. All, that is, save for the fearsome Elder Dragon, whose hoard of offspring took pleasure in tormenting the land.’” 

Natasha paused and flipped through a couple of pages. “It goes through all the various gifts and blessings bestowed on the baby. The usual stuff, mostly. Handsome, brave, strong, smart. About the time they devolve into things like the ability to carry a tune, uh, let’s see…”

She ran her finger down the page until she found the spot she was looking for.

“‘A man appeared, tall, handsome, and dark. But all knew instantly who he truly was. The fearsome shadow stretched out behind him revealed it was the dreaded Elder Dragon in his human form. He smiled, and the smile froze the hearts of all who saw with its dark threat.’ He apologized menacingly for his tardiness, blah, blah, blah, veiled threats, et cetera and bid them to continue.”

“Wow, do you think evil magical creatures get a handbook, or is it some inbred instinct?” Clint asked.

Bruce silently cuffed the archer on the head and Natasha ignored them to keep reading. 

“‘The queen of the fairies had yet to give her blessing and, with a cold stare of challenge at the dragon, she stepped forward.’” Natasha huffed in irritation and glared at the book. “Oh, well that’s just stupid. She was asking for it.”

“What?” the four men asked in chorus. 

“She blessed the kid with the ability to slay every dragon he fights.”

“Oh, fuck.” 

The next step was obvious to anyone who’d listened to the bards. Ever. Of course, it happened centuries ago, so maybe it’s what started the whole trend.

“Right, so then the dragon decides to ‘bless’ the little darling with the promise that, if the prince ever shed a drop of a dragon’s blood, he would die on the spot.”

“Well, that explains the lack of weapons,” Bruce mused, staring up at the tapestry again.

“Yeah. But it’s not the end yet. The youngest, smallest fairy had been holding back, because she had no idea what to give. So she stepped forward and ameliorated the curse. Instead of dying, he would fall into a deep sleep and the land itself would protect him until he could be wakened with true love’s first kiss.”

“Of course,” Tony groaned. “Because that always works out so well.” 

Natasha hummed in agreement and she skimmed over more pages. “Seemed his parents thought so too. The kept him sheltered and protected inside the castle and forbid anyone to ever speak of dragons around him. Then, one day, when he was sixteen, one of the Elder Dragon’s minions flew close by the castle and ate one of the stable boys. Furious, Prince Steven demanded to know the truth and, when his parents refused, the youngest fairy, who’d become the kingdom’s guardian, appeared and told him the whole story. She gave him the shield and he went out and faced down the dragon, killing it without shedding a drop of blood. The people rejoiced and gave him the name Dragonsbane. Then there’s a list of all the dragons he killed over the next five years.”

She frowned and flipped the pages back and forth. 

“What? What happened after five years?” Tony demanded.

“Nothing.”

“What do you mean, _nothing_? He didn’t just stop protecting his kingdom.”

“I mean, nothing. There’s no more writing. The pages are blank.”

“But that can’t be the end of it,” Tony blustered. “Something obviously happened here.”

Natasha shrugged. “Doesn’t matter, does it? The Dragonsbane is obviously long gone. He can’t help us, now. And, unless we can find the fairy queen to give us a blessing, we’re going to have to find another way to fight the Black Dragon.”

Tony dropped his head. She was right. “I know. It’s just… I hate a half-finished story. I want to hear that Dragonsbane went out in a blaze of glory. At least that he snuffed the Elder Dragon.”

“He did.”

The soft, unfamiliar voice jolted them into action. As one, the team turned with weapons at the ready, to face the unexpected threat.

#

The invader was a short, dark haired, round-faced woman whose smile looked both perpetually pleasant and furiously determined. Delicate, gossamer wings fluttered impatiently behind her.

“Who the hell are you?” Tony demanded.

“Violet,” she answered primly. “Once, fairy godmother to the kingdom.”

Tony remembered the scorched fields and withered forest they’d ridden through on their way to the thorn-smothered castle. The cursed feel that had kept anyone settling in the kingdom for centuries.

“Bang up job.”

“Tony.”

Natasha jabbed him the ribs, her elbow bouncing off his armor and the fairy narrowed her eyes at him. Her tiny hands balled into fists and settled on her hips. 

“What happened to him?” Bruce stepped forward, running interference for Tony. “Dragonsbane. Prince Steven. What happened?”

Sorrow dragged at the fairy features and her shoulders sagged. 

“As you read, Steven became a true hero. Adept at fighting the invading dragons with his shields, his hands and his wits. The elder dragon got tired of losing his sons and challenged the prince himself. It was a ferocious battle but Steven was well on his way to living up to the Dragonsbane title, once again. The Elder Dragon saw the inevitable, as well. When Steven aimed the killing blow of his shield, the dragon managed to twist so it hit the vulnerable underbelly.”

Violet’s breath hitched and tears sparkled in her eyes. Tony felt a tight curl of regret. He knew how the story was going to end and he did not want to hear it.

“The shield sliced open the Elder Dragon and Steven fell in an enchanted sleep where he stood. With his dying breath, the dragon spurred his offspring to destroy the kingdom and avenge him. And I had underestimated the magic cast at Steven’s naming. By the time I returned with him to the castle, the thorns were already growing, the dragons were laying waste to the land and the kingdom’s residents were fleeing.”

She took a shuttering breath. “In a matter of days, the kingdom was abandoned and destroyed. The castle completely entombed. The curse holds everything in stasis until the curse is broken.”

Tony stared at her then his eyes sought out the handsome statue, captured for eternity in bronze. That ridiculous twist of grief sitting in his stomach made it painful to breathe. He really wished he could have met the man. 

Tearing his gaze away, Tony looked at each of his companions in turn. They each held the same look of resigned disappointment that was spreading through him.

“Well, then, let’s go,” Violet brushed her hands together and headed out of the room.

She stopped abruptly at the door and glanced back with exasperation at the group.

“Well, aren’t you coming?”

Tony glanced at his companions, who, like him, remained rooted in place, confusion glossing their expressions.

“Where?” Natasha finally asked. 

“To wake the prince, of course,” she answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Er, how?” This time it was Clint who braved her glare.

“Weren’t you listening when your friend was reading? With true love’s first kiss.”

The breath in Tony’s lungs stopped and his eyes slid toward the statue, a brief flare of something indefinable flickering deep in his heart. He was grateful Bruce could ask the next question because his tongue was unexpectedly tied. 

“Um, what makes you think one of us is his true love?”

“You made it through the kingdom and into the castle. There’s no way the magic would have let you through if one of you wasn’t meant to break the curse.”

Tony tamped down on the _hope, want, need_ racing across his heart. They didn’t have time for distractions. Or disappointments. He stubbornly squared his shoulders and sneered. “I don’t believe in magic.”

“Really, Tony?” Her tone was surprisingly sharp and mocking. She looked out the window at is impossible view of huge thorns, then slid her gaze to Thor’s hammer, before settling her sights on Bruce, whose eyes glowed green for just a second. 

“Oh, fine.” He shrugged and waved toward statue. “What the hell. He’s hot. And if he can kill the Black Dragon, I’m down with doing him. Always willing to take one for the team.”

He leered suggestively at the fairy who only rolled her eyes and led them through the maze-like corridors of the castle.

#

They followed the determined fairy deep into the castle and up a variety of twisting staircases to the top of the highest tower. The thorns were sparse and thin outside the windows this far up, and the red-gold of the setting sun bathed the room in a warm glow. 

A huge, carved four-poster bed dominated the room. And on its center, the sleeping prince lay, arms straight by his sides. His shield hung on the wall above him and he wore only a loose cotton shirt and soft linen pants. Tony raked his eyes over the perfect muscles, surprised to realize the sculptor had captured the man perfectly. No exaggeration at all. The man was even hotter in person.

Feeling a little creepy for perving on the unconscious prince, Tony tore his eyes away to look at his companions.

“So, now what?” he asked.

“Well, I guess, one of us should try kissing him.” Bruce looked unconvinced.

“Okay, who first?” Clint asked.

“Ladies first, of course.” Thor boomed heartily. Natasha rolled her eyes, but she’d learned not to bother arguing with their companion’s insistent chivalry. 

Tony wanted to argue, but bit his lip instead while he watched her glide over to stand next to the bed. He had no honest reason to object, other than something deep inside him was thumping with possessive greed. _Mine, mine, mine._ Instead, he crossed his arms, stepped back and tried to look as unconcerned as possible. 

If the curious, arched eyebrow Clint shot his way was anything to go by, he failed miserably. 

Natasha flashed a dark look over her shoulder, daring anyone to make a smart-ass comment before she bent over and brushed her lips across the still mouth of the slumbering hero. Tony held his breath while he watched her linger, unable to decide if he was hoping it would work. Or hoping it wouldn’t.

Eventually, she stood up, hands on her hips and they all stared at the motionless figure, looking for any hint of change. 

Finally, Natasha shook her head and looked backed at the rest of them. “Not me, apparently. Who’s up next?”

“I think it should be Tony,” Clint smirked directly at him. “It was his idea to come here, after all.”

Tony swallowed hard at all the eyes on him. He wanted to rush over, but he forced himself to keep a slow, dignified pace.

Gingerly sitting on the edge of the bed, he took a breath to calm his racing heart. Self-conscious, he tried to block out the feel of being watched and pressed his lips to the cool, waiting ones beneath him.

For a heartbeat, silent unresponsiveness sent shivers of disappointment through Tony. Then he took his kiss deeper and little more enthusiastic than Natasha’s had been. 

Because he was being kissed back. Soft lips opened under his and Tony slid in deeper, tasting and exploring. Losing himself in the sweet heat. Strong, warm hands slid up his back and pressed their bodies closer together.

Abruptly, the hands on Tony’s back stopped caressing. Then, the next thing he knew, Tony was being shoved, flying half-way across the room and landing hard on his ass.

By the time Tony, shook off the surprise, his team was ringed around him and the Prince was on his feet, hands up and body primed in a fighting stance. He was also glowering accusingly at Tony.

“Who the hell are you?” Steven demanded. Then his eyes shifted warily to the men and woman at Tony’s back. “Who are all of you?”

As Tony watched, the prince’s expression slowly shifted through a cascade of emotions, the memories flooding back actually visible in the wild, panicked look slowly taking over the handsome face.

“Where… How… What…” Then blue eyes fell on the fairy pushing past Thor and Clint. 

“Violet,” he murmured with relief. “What happened?”

“What do you remember, dear?”

“Fighting the Elder Dragon. He… I… It happened, didn’t it? The curse? I spilled his blood.”

“I’m so sorry, Steven.” She stepped closer, laying a hand on his trembling arm. “More sorry than you can ever know.”

“How long?” His face had gone pale, his eyes pleading. He looked so fucking young and Tony’s heart ached for him. 

Tony shifted back to his feet, wanting to go to him. But Bruce’s hand on his elbow held him back and brought him to his senses.

“Centuries, I’m afraid.”

“Centuries?” he choked. “My family? My friends?”

She shook her head, voice dark with sorrow. “Everyone in the kingdom was forced to flee. Scattered to the four winds.”

Steven dropped back onto the bed, head dropping into his hands. “What am I suppose to do now?”

Tony shook off Bruce’s grip and stepped closer. “We, uh, well, we came in search of your help.”

Steven lifted his head, surprise widening his eyes. “ _My_ help? When I’ve been asleep for… centuries?”

His breath hitched on the last word and his mouth pressed into a thin, disbelieving line.

“Okay. Maybe not _your_ help, exactly. We were looking for dragonsbane, the plant. But, you know, super-dragon-killer is even better. We need help ridding our kingdom of the Black Dragon, before…”

“Before what? Before your kingdom ends up abandoned and destroyed, like mine?”

“Uh, well…” This was why he usually stuck to defense and let his father do the diplomacy. Or, at least, Natasha.

“And then what?” Steven pushed to his feet, anger vibrating off of him. “Save your kingdom, then what am I supposed to do? Set out for a life as a vagabond? Sell myself to the highest bidder as a hired sword?”

“I was under the impression that you didn’t use a sword.” Tony sank his teeth into his lip, after he spoke. Someday he was going to learn to think first. “What I mean is, I was thinking you could hang around my kingdom for a while. We could get to know each other.”

And where the hell had that come from? Just because his kiss broke the curse, it didn’t mean anything. It didn’t make either of them obligated. But Tony wanted it, anyway. 

The suspicion slipped away from the prince’s eyes and his frowned turned thoughtful and confused. 

“You kissed me.”

Tony swallowed hard and nodded. “I did.”

“And now, I’m awake.” His eyes flashed toward Violet in a quick flicker and then settled heavily back on Tony. “Who are you?”

“Anthony. Tony to my friends.” 

Steven’s head tilted and Tony realized that didn’t tell the man much about him. How do you introduce yourself to someone who’d been asleep for centuries?

“Um, prince. Hero. Genius.” He shrugged. “Oh, and I do a lot of charitable work.”

Modesty had never been one of his strong suits. Might as well, put all of his positive traits out there now. Wouldn’t take long for Steven to figure out the laundry list of negatives.

“And your kingdom is… where?”

Tony sighed. The poor man had just found out everyone he ever knew and cared about was long gone. Now Tony was asking him to leave the only home he’d ever known.

“About half the continent away,” Tony murmured. “But we could come back, after. Try to rebuild your kingdom. If you want.”

Steven stood up and looked out the window. Tony couldn’t help following, settling a hand on Steven’s shoulder. Stroking when the other man shifted into the touch. The others in the room were forgotten and it felt like just the two of them.

Outside, the vines of thorns were already shriveling and shrinking away. The barren land spread out in a panorama below was already showing hints of green and life.

“I don’t know if I can come back. It will never be the place I remember. Starting over someplace else might be better. Someplace where I don’t expect to see my mother around every corner. Or my best friend in the stables, ready to ride. Or my father, commanding and understanding, on his throne.”

Tony couldn’t help himself. The sorrow that wrapped around Steven was thick and dragging and he wanted to chase it away. 

He let his hand slip lower and stepped in close, his other hand coming up to curl around the square jaw and draw it down towards his own mouth.

The second kiss was even more electrifying than the first. Steven wrapped his hands around Tony’s biceps and pulled him in, taking control. Tony’s hand tangled in soft hair and the kiss became a fight. A fight for control. A fight for more. To meld and slip as close and tight as possible.

Then a throat cleared behind them and they slowly eased out of the kiss. Steven ducked his head, long lashes veiling his eyes and hot pink heat spilling over his cheeks. 

Tony just rolled his eyes and ignored his friends’ soft chuckles. Instead, he slid his thumb over Steven’s pouting bottom lip. “Ignore them. They’re just jealous. So, does this mean you wanna’ come home with me?”

Steven’s smile was soft and it made Tony want to shift even closer and forget they had an audience.

“Are you trying to seduce me into killing your dragon?” Steven dropped his head to whisper the question in Tony’s ear.

“Hell, no. I’m trying to seduce you into my bed. I’m hoping to lure you there with promises of dragons to slay.”

Steven twisted to look at Violet, who was smiling brilliantly at the both them. “You’ll watch over the kingdom when I’m gone, won’t you?”

“Of course.”

Steven turned back to face Tony. “Well, then. If you want, I guess you’ve found your Dragonsbane.”

“Oh, I want. I definitely want.”

_ Five heroes rode out and six returned and the dragon swiftly fell beneath their might. Stark’s kingdom prospered in peace and joy, defended by its brash Prince Tony and his one true love, Dragonsbane. _

 

 


End file.
